


rain

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very, very, very short drabble because it's the first thing i've uploaded</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

Kyle shakes his curls out, flicking water all over Stan's entryway. He reminds Stan of a dog when it shakes its fur, and he smiles at the thought.  
"What are you smiling about?" Kyle questions, hanging up his jacket and kicking off his boots, knocking one over as he walks to Stan.  
Stan shakes his head, "Nothing. You're cute," he says simply.  
Kyle blushes and looks down at the carpet, mumbling. "You're weird."


End file.
